


There Again

by LuciaWilt



Series: D. Gray-Man [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, French Kissing, Identity Reveal, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: That wasn't exactly the person he thought he would see when he awoke again.





	There Again

**Author's Note:**

> So it's still "canon", just switched the periods to which they all regroup and all that. And to be honest, Link seems so stoic and calm now, so definitely had to add that.

The next time Nea woke up, sans opening his eyes, he was greeted with a person that should not have been there. It was shocking to him, nearly causing him to break out of his act. Of course he was smart enough not to, but still; it was terrifyingly close. Plus, they were the only ones in there; Johnny and Kanda absent from the room.

From what Nea could tell, it was already night time since the lamp light was caressing the apples of Allen’s soft cheeks. Good, that meant he wouldn’t have to wait a long time. So he peaked open his eye just a bit. That golden hair and tan skin; yeah it wasn’t supposed to be there. He wasn’t supposed to be alive. The last time Nea and Allen had seen him, they were running out of a cell with Joyd and Road. Well, she calls herself Road now.

Not that it mattered. The point was that Howard Link was dead. He was supposed to be dead, not sitting quietly in the chair that Kanda had been in. Link was looking out the window at the moment and Nea had to admit he did have quite a nice profile. A handful of years older than Allen, the boy had grown feelings for the Crow. These were born more from mutual respect and proximity then the anger that burst from Kanda. Allen’s feelings were pushing through the barrier that Nea had around him. He was reaching his hand out before he realized what he was doing. And by then, he couldn’t stop it. Nea wanted to scream at Allen, which was incredibly rare. For the years upon years he had spent with the boy, he had grown incredibly attached. The situations were few and far between where Nea got aggravated with Allen. 

So he had to act fast, keep his eyes low and his voice lower as his fingertips made contact with Link’s knee. With Nea turned on his side on the bed, his hand outstretched, he knew exactly what he looked like; all innocent and unassuming. He would just have to play it up. More than Allen and Kanda both, he had noticed how attached Link had become to the young white haired male. The Crow was ferociously protective of Allen. He was at least. Nea had experienced mortal injuries and survived to tell the tale. More often than not it changed something in him fundamentally. Now he would just see what the cards held for Howard Link. 

Light brown eyes flickered down to look at Allen’s hand before smoothing over to his face. Nea took those moments before Link spoke to inspect the physical differences to the Crow. Immediately he looked far more mature than he had been once upon a time. There was a sharpness to Link that Nea had seen in many people before. For some reason, it made the old Noah’s chest tighten. That wasn’t right. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I must be dreaming.” Nea said finally, his voice barely above a whisper though a little less raspy than it had been. Link’s face didn’t change from that blank neutral state. He simply continued to stare at him until he spoke again. “You can’t be real.” For added effect, at least that is what Nea told himself, he felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes; causing him to squeeze them shut and allow the small drops of water to drip down his cheeks. “You were dead.” Nea had to hold back his shock when his voice sounded far too much like Allen. He seemed to be losing control and would have to remedy that immediately. 

So Nea just kept in mind that he was trying to make himself appear as appealing as possible as he pushed himself up slowly on the bed, his white hair curtaining his face. Unlike Kanda, Link simply watched him, his eyes completely unreadable. “Link.” Nea whimpered as he looked down at the man’s hands. There was a moment where no one moved, the two of them frozen like statues; until finally Nea caught sight of Link shuffling a bit. And then the blonde picked himself up and moved over to the bed. He sat down on the side, Nea still barely pushing himself up, his arms shaking for good measure. There was another brief moment where he waited to see what Link would do and he was not disappointed when one of Link’s hands reached up and brushed the skin on the side of Allen’s neck. Play it up, play it up.

His eyes produced more tears, crying at the touch; making it seem as Allen as he possibly could. “Link.” And without another word, Nea nearly tackled Link off the bed. It seemed as though dying had done some wonders for the Crow though because it felt like his body was pure muscle. His arms wrapped lightly around Allen’s sobbing body, allowing the younger male to cry in the crook of his neck. “Link.” Nea repeated. His body shivered when Link reached up and fisted at Allen’s hair. The blonde didn’t do anything after that aside from wrap his other arm around Allen’s waist and pull the younger male to him. Then it got quiet. The only sounds heard around the room were Nea’s tears, his quiet little sobs into Link’s shirt. 

That did not last long though for Link really had matured from dying. Nea was shocked when Link’s hand around his waist moved lower to grab Allen’s hip. Their bodies were tight against one another as Link yanked Allen’s head to the side. Nea let out a moan, loud this time as though Kanda and Johnny weren’t even in the same city. 

“Tell me.” Link whispered, his voice low and gravely against Allen’s ear. There was no tongue, but Link did lightly kiss his skin here and there. He even nudged at it with his nose, breathing in that scent he probably missed so. “Tell me.”

“Link?” Act confused, Nea thought with a twisted grin to himself. If only Kanda was there. If only Johnny was there as well. What would they do, what would they say seeing Link act in such a way? Well, seeing Allen act in such a way as well; strung out and whimpering. 

The older male’s hot breath against Allen’s ear had Nea shivering and whimpering more. When Link finally touched his tongue upon Allen’s skin, Nea could not hold it in any longer. He threw his head back and let out a long moan. 

Shit.

Well now his cover was blown. 

How could that have happened so fast? Had he really been primed so much the last time with Kanda? Had he really not had sex in such a long time that some necking from Kanda and breathing on his skin from Link caused him to break the masks he so carefully put up? “Tell me 14th, what you want me to do.” Nea could feel the small grin; albeit traced with sadness, upon the side of his neck. Oh Link had him hook, line, and sinker. All Nea could do was smirk and open his eyes completely. Well if the gig was up. 

“Ah.” Nea’s hand reached up and gripped the back of Link’s neck. Biting his lip, he turned so he and the Crow were facing each other; their eyes locked in a battle of mirth and wit. “Kiss me.” It was the only thing he could think of at the moment, his mind heady with lust. Link obliged with their mouths slotting together. Damn. Now Nea was thinking about Kanda as well. He wouldn’t mind having Link and Kanda having their way with him. He would actually enjoy it quite a bit. 

His mind wondered to all the possibilities when Link licked at his tongue. It was wet and hot and so damn good that a little Allen like whimper slipped from his lips.

Oh how fun would it be though? They could tie his body down, like he was wanting Kanda to do. Once they made Allen’s snow colored creamy smooth skin red from one of their belts, they could fuck him. Dominate him. Fuck him until he forgot how to breath or he passed out; as long as they didn’t stop what they were doing. 

Link’s hand gripping his jaw and pulling Allen’s head back broke the Noah out of his thoughts. Well, that wasn’t all. Nea turned his golden eyes towards the door. There stood a fuming Kanda alongside Johnny who’s mouth couldn’t have been open further if he tried. It just caused Nea to smirk, his arms wrapping tighter around Link’s shoulders while his legs latched to the blonde’s hips. He was quite impressed with the Crow for the man didn’t even look flushed in the slightest.

“Oh Kanda, Johnny. Would you like to join us?” 


End file.
